


Summoning Reinforcements

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 2: snowball fight.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summoning Reinforcements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 2: snowball fight.

"Honestly, a little fun won't hurt you," Lucius said as he packed a snowball then flicked his wand, propelling it towards his opponent. 

At the muffled cry indicating it had met its target, they shared a look of pleasure. 

"How can you be certain?" Severus said drily. He shook his head when a snowball exploded on impact with Lucius's Shield Charm. "Is that fair?"

"Fair?" Lucius looked at him incredulously. "Has sleeping with a Gryffindor muddled your senses?"

"I am not the one engaging in a snowball fight—oof!" Severus stumbled as a snowball hit him square in the back.

Lucius burst out laughing as Severus shook the snow from his robes. "Well done, Harry!"

Severus narrowed his eyes and waved his wand over his head in a great arc.

Lucius's eyes widened and he took off running toward Harry's fortifications, hundreds of snowballs flying after him like angry bees.


End file.
